La invasión
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Una raza invasora llamada aparoides ha llegado para conquistar el Sistema Lylat. Fox, Wolf y sus respectivos equipos deberán dejar su enemistad a un lado para combatir juntos esta nueva amenaza. (Trilogía Star Fox parte 2)
1. Visitantes inesperados

_Antes de comenzar me gustaría señalar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos los personajes del fanfic son propiedad de Nintendo._

 _Esta es la segunda parte de la triología Star Fox. Se recomienda leer la precuela "A millones de años luz" y la primera parte de la saga "Naranja y gris" para entender mejor esta historia, pero no es obligatorio ya que se hará mención a lo sucedido dentro de este mismo fanfic. También es optativo leer el crossover con Keroro titulado "Encuentros en el sistema Lylat"_

 _Sin más que añadir espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Visitantes inesperados**

El Sistema Lylat era uno de los más bonitos de la Galaxia, pero también era, sin duda alguna uno de los más virulentos. Para empezar, hacía ya ocho años de la Guerra empezada por Venom contra el resto del sistema, encabezada por el derrotado y fallecido Andorss; y luego su espíritu había alterado el planeta Sauria para usar su fuerza a su favor, pero había sido derrotado de una vez por todas por el valiente Fox Mc Cloud.

Fox Mc Cloud era un zorro líder del equipo Star Fox, un valiente batallón al servicio del General Pepper, líder de Corneria, el planeta más importante del Sistema Lylat.

Su equipo estaba formado por su mejor amigo Slippy Toad; un mercenario arrogante, pero de buen corazón llamado Falco Lombardi; un amigo de su fallecido padre Peppy Hare; y Krystal, que era la nueva integrante del equipo, ella poseía además poderes telepáticos; Fox la había conocido en Sauria donde ella estaba tratando de salvar el planeta, al final habían trabajado juntos para salvar el planeta y luego ella se había unido al equipo. Con ellos también viajaba ROB 64, un robot que se encargaba de conducir la nueva nave del equipo: el Great Fox.

Sin embargo, lo ocurrido no era más que la punta de lo que estaba a punto de llegar, ya que el sistema estaba a punto de surgir una nueva crisis que requeriría la presencia de este gran equipo.

En Venom la sombra del fallecido Andross no había desaparecido del planeta, pese al tiempo que había pasado desde la Guerra, al contrario, el sentimiento en contra de Corneria aún estaba vivo dentro de su descontenta población, era el motivo por el cual el planeta estaba constantemente vigilado por las tropas de Corneria… o eso creían.

Durante una manifestación, un grupo de radicales asesinó a los guardias y se hizo con el control de una buena parte del planeta. El líder de esta facción rebelde no era otro que Andrew Oikonny, el sobrino del fallecido Andross.

Corneria rápidamente se puso en movimiento y lanzó ataques contra el planeta, pero Oikonny tenía un arma preparada para cuando llegaran: su escuadrón fantasma: un grupo de naves que podían hacerse invisibles y atacar a su enemigo; eso menguó las tropas de Corneria. El General Pepper decidió entonces contactar al Star Fox, héroes de guerra para que detuvieran a Oikonny. Nada más recibir el mensaje el equipo se puso en marcha. Al llegar al punto donde parte del ejército habían caído, Fox y los demás corrieron hacia sus naves Arwings, cuidadosamente guardadas en el Great Fox, y se prepararon para la batalla.

Fox y Falco iban en cabeza, eran los mejores pilotos del equipo, Krystal y Slippy los flanqueaban. La habilidad de telepatía de Krystal les fue de gran utilidad, ya que supo señalar donde se encontraban las naves fantasmas del ejército de Oikonny, y, una vez localizadas el zorro y el halcón pudieron destruirlas sin problema alguno.

Pero todavía quedaban muchas naves enemigas por destruir, así que Fox y los demás se pusieron a ello.

Pero aquellas naves no fueron las únicas armas que Oikonny les había preparado; en el interior del planeta había varias trampas con misiles ocultas en las copas de los árboles, una de aquellas trampas alcanzó la nave de Krystal, y ella tuvo que retirarse del campo de batalla para evitar complicaciones mayores.

"Siento no haberos sido de más ayuda, Fox" se disculpó.

"No pasa nada, Krystal. De no ser por tu ayuda no habríamos derrotado a aquellos pilotos fantasma" le respondió Fox.

Ambos sonrieron un momento y ella emprendió la retirada.

El simio fue informado de cómo sus tropas especiales habían sido destrozadas por sus viejos enemigos, y maldijo su suerte.

"¡Maldito Star Fox, ahora sabréis quien es Oikonny!"

Y el malévolo animal corrió hacia su nueva nave. La había diseñado de cara a que fuera un recuerdo de su tío Andross, ya que tenía una forma parecida.

Pronto el equipo Star Fox llegó a la base de operaciones de Oikonny. Falco comenzó a disparar contra todo lo que se movía en su interior causando numerosas bajas entre las fuerzas rebeldes.

"A veces me preocupa el tema de tu agresividad ¿Sabes?" le dijo Slippy.

"No es un videojuego, Slippy. No nos andemos con tonterías"

Al final lograron localizar a su enemigo.

"No tienes a donde ir, Oikonny. ¡Ríndete!" le exigió el zorro.

"Sois de lo más pesado que hay, Star Fox. ¿Lo sabíais?" fue la respuesta del villano.

En aquel momento contemplaron la nave de su enemigo. A Fox le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo al contemplar el rostro de Andross, aquel que había asesinado a su padre y causado la guerra Lylat; al mismo al que había dado muerte con sus propias manos… no, no era de verdad, era solo un plan de Oikonny para confundirlo y hacer de él una presa fácil. Bueno, pues no se lo permitiría.

Fox, Falco y Slippy se lanzaron a combatir contra aquel malvado simio, pero a pesar de que la nave de este era grande, era mucho más veloz de lo que debería ser. El malvado logró darle un fuerte golpe a la nave de la rana, que dio varias vueltas en el aire, pero por suerte no consiguió derribarlo.

Fox logró acertarlo de lleno, pero era muy resistente. El zorro maldijo entre dientes.

"Quizá si le atacamos a la vez"

"Vaya, el gran Fox Mc Cloud pidiendo ayuda a alguien tan simple como yo" canturreó Falco sarcásticamente.

"¡Corta el rollo, y ayúdame!"

El halcón gruñó, pero finalmente hizo lo que su compañero le había indicado y entre los dos lograron hacerle mucho daño a Oikonny, aun así, el malvado sobrino de Andross seguía plantando cara.

Y, cuando Oikonny estaba a punto de alcanzar a Fox, un objeto extraño alcanzó su nave y la destruyó. El simio no murió en el accidente, pudo escapar aprovechando la confusión, pero estaba muy malherido.

Los ojos de Fox y los demás se dirigieron a aquel espontáneo que había derrotado al sobrino de Andross ¿Qué era? ¿Y por qué los habría ayudado? Parecía un insecto hecho de acero o material similar, era muy horrible a la vista, pero tal vez no había que juzgar un libro solo por su portada ¿O sí?

Por las naves oyeron la voz de ROB 34.

"Aparoide, aparoide, aparoide"

El Star Fox no tenía ni idea de qué era un "aparoide". Antes de si quiera tener tiempo de preguntarle al androide qué quería decir, la criatura lanzó un rayo a la nave de Falco, haciéndola bastante daño.

"¡JODER!" gritó con furia el halcón.

"¡Equipo, contraatacad!" ordenó Fox.

Al parecer su enemigo era inteligente, y podía ver que estaba en inferioridad numérica; quizá fue por eso por lo que se introdujo en el interior de la tierra, para luego salir dejando caer enormes rocas sobre ellos con intención de aplastarlos y reducir así su número.

Fox y Falco se apartaron, Slippy fue más lento pero las rocas no lo alcanzaron puesto que logró desintegrarlas con los disparos de su nave. Desde el Great Fox les llegó la voz de Krystal.

"Puedo sentirlo, su punto débil es su abdomen"

Aquello cambiaba las cosas.

"Falco, acorrala al aparoide, yo le dispararé en su abdomen"

"¿Y por qué no lo hacemos al revés?"

Fox frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué su compañero siempre tenía que poner pegas?

"De acuerdo, ¡Pero muévete!"

La nave del zorro se puso delante de la criatura, impidiendo su avance, mientras la nave del halcón se deslizaba velozmente hasta la espalda de su adversario y disparaba en el abdomen de este destruyéndolo.

Cuando el aparoide cayó al suelo derrotado algo emergió de su interior.

"Fox, tienes que recoger eso" le señaló Peppy Hare desde la nave.

El zorro no comprendía por qué el anciano conejo le había dicho aquello, pero decidió hacerle caso, así que aterrizó su nave y salió de su interior para recogerlo.

Nunca había visto algo similar, era una pieza de tecnología muy peculiar, ¿De dónde habría salido?

El zorro no tuvo tiempo de examinarlo de nuevo, un montón de aparoides similares al que acababan de derribar llegaron justo en aquel momento, de modo que Fox se metió en su nave veloz como el rayo, y los tres se apresuraron a salir de allí pitando.

Cuando ya estaban en su nave, recibieron una llamada del General Pepper. Al parecer aquellas criaturas no habían aparecido solo en Venom, en otros puntos del Sistema Lylat también se habían registrado avistamientos y ataques de aparoides.

El director de investigación, que Beltino Toad (el padre de Slippy) al parecer habían estado investigando a los aparoides pero no era suficiente solo con lo que habían encontrado, necesitaban más tiempo y detalles. El Genral Pepper interrumpió al director de investigación para informarles de una llamada de socorro en el planeta Katina de una base militar, de modo que la misión era ir allí y descubrir el origen de la llamada.

Una vez allí Fox se ofreció para aterrizar y echar un vistazo. Krystal quería acompañarlo, pero él no quería que le sucediera nada malo, ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Cuando descendió a tierra toda la base parecía estar demasiado tranquila; armado con su pistola el zorro se dispuso a investigar el interior… al girar un pasillo contempló con horror como los que se encontraban en el interior habían sido brutalmente asesinados. Fox sintió nauseas ante tan horripilante visión y se apresuró a salir de allí de vuelta al Great Fox para informar a su equipo, pero nada más salir se vio arrinconado ante la llegada de aparoides.

Fox disparó al enemigo más cercano destruyéndolo, pero aún quedaban unos cuantos, y un disparo le pasó muy cerca del brazo, causándole una pequeña herida. El zorro disparó a otro para abrirse paso, huir y esconderse. Era muy peligroso, y pese a que Slippy había salido del Great Fox en su nave Arwing para echarlo una mano, la situación requería mucho más. Es por eso que Peppy le mandó el tanque Landmaster.

A bordo de aquel tanque, el zorro tenía todas las de ganar, sin embargo, parecía que los enemigos no acababan nunca y, pese a la ayuda de Slippy el asunto estaba crudo… es por ello que Falco y Krystal también usaron sus naves para ayudar al zorro y la rana.

"Ya nos lo agradecerás luego" fue lo único que dijo el halcón antes de comenzar a disparar contra los enemigos.

"¡No es justo!" protestó Slippy "¡No se acaban nunca! ¿De dónde salen?"

Fue entonces cuando Peppy les informó de que sus enemigos habían implantado incubadoras por el área para crear aparoides nuevos.

"Fox y yo las destruiremos" respondió rápidamente Krystal "¿Verdad, Fox?"

"Sí, claro que sí…"

Respaldado por su compañera, Fox inspeccionó el área de batalla hasta dar con las llamadas incubadoras, y luego las destruyó con ayuda de su vehículo de guerra, su sorpresa además fue mayúscula al encontrar otra de aquellas piezas extrañas.

Cuando estaba a punto de recoger aquella pieza, un disparo alcanzó a la nave de Krystal dejándola temporalmente paralizada.

"¡Gracias por echarme una zarpa!"

Aquella voz… le era familiar… y entonces vino el reconocimiento.

"¡Pigma!"

La voz del zorro temblaba a causa de la rabia. Aquel tipo, Pigma Degnar había sido hace tiempo compañero en el Star Fox original junto a Peppy y al padre de Fox, James Mc Cloud; pero luego los había traicionado vendiéndolos a Andross… y por si no fuera poco también había colaborado activamente con el Star Wolf, equipo archienemigo del Star Fox. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí?

* * *

 _Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de volver a escribir sobre esta saga de videojuegos. Lamento haberme saltado lo sucedido en "Star Fox Adventures" pero la verdad es que ese juego no me gusta demasiado, además quiero centrarme en otro tema durante la triología._

 _Por si acaso tienen curiosidad, de momento no voy a revelar si habrá algo entre Fox y Krystal, eso en caso de suceder vendrá más adelante ya que este fanfic no es romántico._

 _Intentaré actualizar el fic lo antes posible._


	2. La amenaza de los aparoides

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. La amenaza de los aparoides**

Sin previo aviso Pigma disparó contra Fox, y el zorro tuvo que correr para evitar ser alcanzado por el fuego enemigo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la pieza tecnológica la robó.

"Parece valiosa, je je. Me voy a forrar cuando la venda"

Y se marchó de allí sin decir una palabra más.

Fox se sentía tan frustrado que tenía ganas de arañarse el rostro y gritar, pero justo entonces le llegó un mensaje de Peppy.

"¡Fox, estoy siguiendo a Pigma por el radar! Vuelve al Great Fox antes de que lo perdamos"

El radar les avisó que Pigma había estacionado su nave en un antro en Sargasso. Aquel lugar no era seguro, muchos cazarrecompensas de poca monta y delincuentes de incógnito se reunían en aquel lugar y no eran pocas las veces que les daba por dispararse entre sí causando decenas de muertos, si no acababan muertos todos los infelices que se encontraban allí en aquel momento… tendrían que andarse con mucho cuidado. Al no ser conveniente el exponerse, finalmente fueron Fox, Slippy y Krystal de incógnito.

Al llegar al lugar, no había demasiada gente; quizá Pigma estuviera por allí escondido…Slippy estaba saliendo de los lavabos cuando alguien lo golpeó.

"Mira a quien tenemos aquí, la próxima vez disfrázate mejor que con un bigote y un sombrero, Slippy Toad" dijo un hombre misterioso vestido con una gabardina que le tapaba buena parte del rostro.

Fox y Krystal fueron derechos a defenderlo. Había algo en la voz de aquel tipo que al zorro le resultaba familiar…. Pero antes de que pudieran acercarse oyeron un ruido a sus espaldas de armas. El desconocido les dijo que se dieran despacio la vuelta, y al verlo soltó una risilla.

"Mc Cloud. Dichosos los ojos"

Aquella voz sí era inconfundible para el zorro.

"¡Wolf!"

En efecto, se trataba de quien en otro tiempo fue casi como de su familia, Wolf O'Donnell, el lobo líder del Star Wolf.

"Supongo que estás aquí ayudando a Pigma a vender su chisme"

"Expulsé a ese cerdo del equipo, tu amiguito Falco ya te lo habrá contado. Esta vez tú y yo saldaremos cuentas, Mc Cloud"

El lobo iba a apretar el gatillo, pero Krystal se lo impidió pues se lanzó contra él y le propinó una patada en la entrepierna para luego desarmarlo.

"¡Serás zorra!" le gritó furioso el lobo.

"Lo que has hecho ha sido una locura" le reprochó Fox "Podía haberte disparado"

"Créeme, estaba dudando, pude leerlo"

Wolf se levantó hecho una bestia, parecía listo para lanzarse contra cualquiera de los dos para arrancarles el rostro de un mordisco. Y lo peor, es que aquella vez no estaba solo, a su lado estaba otro sujeto, era una pantera negra que vestía muy bien. Sin duda resultaba muy atractivo.

"Saludos, caballeros. Mi nombre es Panther Caroso. ¿Os gusta lo que veis? Bueno, es natural"

Fox conocía a aquel individuo, pero le resultaba increíble que fuera el mismo Panther que él había conocido en la academia de Lylat años atrás. Por aquel entonces la pantera era un matón rudo y sucio.

"Él es el nuevo miembro del Star Wolf. Y ahora va a ayudarnos a acabar para siempre con el Star Fox"

"¡Bueno, eso habrá que verlo!" respondió Krystal desafiante.

Y lanzó una patada voladora contra el lobo, pero Panther la bloqueó.

"No está mal, me gustan las chicas guerreras, ¿Sabes, preciosa?"

"¡Cállate!" replicó ella furiosa y lanzó un puñetazo que su oponente bloqueó.

Slippy se había recuperado del golpe y peleaba a duras penas con León, pues el camaleón era mucho más fuerte que él.

Fox iba a ayudarlo cuando sintió como lo agarraban.

"¡¿A donde te crees que vas?! ¡Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, Mc Cloud!"

Dicho esto, el lobo lo lanzó contra el suelo. El zorro dio con sus huesos en la superficie y soltó un quejido. ¡Dolía! Wolf trató de atacarlo con sus garras, por suerte Fox se recuperó a tiempo y giró para esquivar el ataque.

Todos los presentes habían dejado sus conversaciones a un lado para observar todo lo que allí estaba ocurriendo. Cuando el dueño del sitio les pidió que zanjaran aquello en la calle, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Panther que lo hizo caer sin sentido. No había duda de que, pese a su personalidad carismática y educada, aquel nuevo miembro del Star Wolf era tan peligroso como los otros dos.

"¿Qué pasa, preciosa?" le preguntó Panther a Krystal en tono burlón "¿Panther Caroso es demasiado buen luchador para ti?"

Ella trataba de golpearlo con las técnicas de lucha que conocía, pero daba igual de qué manera lo hiciese, su oponente o las bloqueaba o las esquivaba. Lo curioso es que no parecía tener intención alguna de devolverle los golpes; en lugar de eso parecía que coqueteaba con ella…

"Me han hablado muy mal de Pigma, ¿Sabes? A ese cerdo no le importaba romper el código de los delincuentes si le beneficia para algo… pero si yo fuera tú, buscaría en Fichinna"

Al oír estas palabras, Wolf apartó un momento su atención de Fox para dirigirse a Panther.

"¡Mira que eres bocazas! Siempre que hay una dama te pones igual…"

Pero el lobo había cometido un error al desviar su atención del zorro, pues este aprovechó la distracción de su oponente para agarrar una silla y, luego la rompió en su oponente que cayó al suelo.

"Mierda…" murmuró Fox.

Pese a que detestaba a aquel individuo, no quería matarlo, prefería entregarlo a las autoridades y que ellos se encargaran, de ahí su alivio al ver que aun respiraba. Fox se apresuró a ayudar a Slippy.

Al verse en una desventaja clara, Panther sacó su arma por primera vez y apuntó a Krystal con ella.

"No deseo disparar a una mujer, pero si no me queda otro remedio lo haré. Bueno, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, por eso eres telépata ¿No?"

"Sí, y he leído todas las guarradas que tenías en la mente hacia mi persona todo este tiempo"

" _Touché_ "

Panther emprendió la retirada, pero apuntando a Krystal en todo momento con su arma, se dirigió a Wolf y logró reanimarlo.

"Me las pagarás, Fox Mc Cloud, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte"

El lobo no estaba en condiciones para seguir peleando, por ello optó por retirarse.

¿Y qué ocurriría con Leon? Él no había sido tan rápido como sus compañeros y lo habían atrapado… o eso creían, pues el villano era astuto y escurridizo como una anguila y, cuando menos lo esperaban, el camaleón agarró el arma del cinturón de Slippy y disparó con ella a la rana alcanzando su hombro.

"¡AHHH!"

Slippy gritó de dolor, por lo que Fox se apartó de Leon para socorrer a su camarada, y el camaleón escapó de allí junto al Star Wolf. Aquella había sido una agridulce victoria, claro que ahora sabían dónde se encontraba Pigma, pero el pobre Slippy estaba herido.

De vuelta en el Great Fox, Fox le pidió a Peppy que llevase a Slippy de vuelta a Corneria mientras ellos se dirigían a Fichinna a detener a Pigma. Este aceptó y poco después se subieron a una de las naves para volver. El Great Fox emprendió la ruta rumbo a Fichinna.

Fichinna era un planeta frío y helado, de hecho, la única manera por la que había allí vida era gracias al Centro del control climático, que permitía reducir el frío lo suficiente para hacer habitable el planeta. Justo en ese momento recibieron una llamada del General Pepper desde Corneria, al parecer alguien había desactivado el Centro de Control Climático.

"¡Ese maldito Pigma!" gritó furioso Fox.

"Cálmate, todavía no sabemos si fue él" respondió Krystal razonablemente.

El zorro respiró hondo y luego tomó una decisión.

"Voy a bajar y arreglaré el Centro de Control Climático"

Falco frunció el ceño.

"¿Otra vez jugando a ser un héroe? ¿Te has parado a pensar qué pasa si Pigma te mata? ¿A qué no?"

Las palabras del halcón hirieron profundamente al zorro. No era la primera vez que Falco se comportaba como un imbécil, habían tenido una disputa en la tercera edición de Super Smash Bros, cuando Falco hablaba de una amenaza para el universo que Fox no creía, aquello los había enfrentado, pero luego se reconciliaron después de que el halcón lo salvara en Sauria del espíritu de Andross.

"¿Y tú te has parado a pensar que las personas de Fichinna podrían morir?"

"¿Y qué? ¿No saben solucionar los problemas ellos solitos?"

La situación se estaba poniendo tensa, por lo que Krystal decidió intervenir.

"No te preocupes, Falco. A Fox no le ocurrirá nada, yo iré con él"

"No me preocupo por Fox, no digas tonterías" le respondió el halcón, pero era una mentira.

A bordo del Landmaster, Fox y Krystal avanzaron por el planeta hacia donde se encontraba el Centro de Control Climático y, cuando estaban llegando observaron con horror cuerpos tirados en la nieve horriblemente mutilados, sin duda de aquellos que se habían acercado a ver que ocurrían.

"Mierda, esto no lo ha hecho Pigma…"

Ambos se miraron, sabían perfectamente qué horrible criatura era responsable de aquello: los aparoides.

Avanzaron dejando atrás los cadáveres de aquellos infelices y, finalmente llegaron a la base. Allí los estaban esperando varios aparoides, que al verlos llegar dispararon, pero Fox a los mandos del Landmaster logró esquivarlos para luego contraatacar.

"¡Ponte a los mandos, Krystal!" le señaló el zorro "Yo voy a restaurar el mecanismo de control climático"

"¡No! ¡Esos aparoides se te echaran encima tan pronto te bajes del vehículo!"

"Bueno, para eso estas tú aquí para cubrirme las espaldas" le dijo él sonriendo.

Krystal no sabía que Fox tuviera tanta confianza en ella como para depositar algo tan importante como su vida…

"Vale. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, Fox"

Y, dicho esto ella se puso a los mandos mientras Fox se bajaba ágilmente del Landmaster. Con Krystal ejerciendo de guardaespaldas, el zorro avanzó velozmente por los pasillos del centro… al girar la esquina se encontraban más víctimas de los aparoides, en esta ocasión se trataba de los encargados de centro de Control Climático, ellos habrían sido las primeras víctimas del ataque… no parecía haber nadie más allí, así que Fox volvió a activar el mecanismo, y se apresuró a regresar a la nave junto a Krystal.

"Hacemos buen equipo, ¿Verdad, Fox?"

"Sí, es cierto"

De vuelta en la nave, acababan de descubrir que Pigma estaba cerca de donde se encontraban, cerca de un cinturón de asteroides.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Falco "¡Para ir sin ser golpeado hay que ser un piloto experto, y Pigma es un inútil!"

"¿Puede ser que nos hayamos equivocado de ruta?" preguntó Krystal.

"Negativo" respondió ROB 64 "Los cálculos indican la precisión de Pigma sin fallos"

"¡Iremos!" ordenó con decisión Fox "El general Pepper nos ordenó encontrar la memoria que Pigma robó, y debemos cumplir la misión"

A Krystal y Falco les causaba algo de temor acercarse a aquel peligroso lugar, pues no eran pocos los pilotos que habían perecido en aquel lugar lleno de numerosas rocas espaciales que se movían a toda velocidad… pero sabían que su líder tenía razón.

Lo más seguro era ir en Arwings, el Great Fox era demasiado grande y pesado como para pasar por el cinturón sin ser golpeado, así que Fox flanqueado por Falco y Krystal atravesaron, no sin dificultad aquel campo de asteroides. Cuando estaban cerca de donde Pigma se encontraba recibieron una llamada de ROB 64:

"Atención equipo. Según mis cálculos los aparoides han sido capaz de evolucionar"

"¿Evolucionar?"

Falco no entendía las palabras, pero Fox sí.

"Evolucionar, como un virus"

"Exacto, Fox. Ahora son capaces de infectar a seres vivos"

"¿¡SERES VIVOS?!" repitió el halcón con incredulidad "¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"¡Falco, mira!" lo llamó entonces Krystal.

Y, justo en frente de sus naves tenían la respuesta a su pregunta. Allí se encontraba un extraño insecto galáctico enorme, mucho más grande que el que habían encontrado en su enfrentamiento contra Oikonny, era repugnante a la vista, pero lo más perturbador era que tenía una especie de "rostro" que no era sino el de Pigma. Parecía que él había sido la primera víctima de los aparoides.

Sin tiempo que perder, Falco se apresuró a disparar contra el rostro del robot, pero este lo alcanzó con una de sus armas. La nave del halcón quedó gravemente dañada, y Krystal se puso cerca para protegerlo.

"¡No necesito tu ayuda!" replicó el halcón, que no soportaba el hecho de depender de los demás.

"De nada" le respondió ella con sarcasmo.

"Ahora no hay tiempo para discutir" los regaño Fox "Krystal, debemos disparar contra esa… "cosa" ¡Ya no es Pigma ni nada que se le parezca!"

"Su punto débil es el rostro, pero se protege demasiado bien…"

Justo entonces, llegaron refuerzos, se trataba de la nave de Slippy, que al parecer se había recuperado de sus heridas, pero no solo venía él, también unas naves de refuerzo de las fuerzas de Corneria enviadas por el General Pepper.

Entre todos lograron derrotar al Pigma-aparoide y recuperar la memoria genética, que fue enviada de inmediato hacia Corneria junto con las tropas de apoyo.

Unas pocas horas después, al Great Fox llegó un mensaje del general Pepper. Al parecer gracias a la memoria genética sabían con exactitud donde se encontraba el planeta de los aparoides, pero aquello no era todo, además habían descubierto que allí se encontraba la Reina de los aparoides, que era quién los creaba y los controlaba. Es decir, que si acababan con la Reina acabarían con la amenaza de un plumazo.

Sin embargo, antes de que tuvieran tiempo para preguntar dónde se encontraba, Krystal avisó de una llamada de socorro en Sauria, el planeta donde ella y Fox se habían conocido y habían salvado de las garras de Andross. No podían dejarlo así, tenían aliados allí. Sin tiempo que perder, el Star Fox partió hacia Sauria.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el capítulo. No se preocupen, el Star Wolf va a volver más adelante..._

 _Cómo curiosidad, el conflicto entre Fox y Falco sucedido en el torneo es una referencia a mi fanfic "Super Smash Bros, la tercera edición", ya que están relacionados, si quieren leerlo, tienen el fanfic entre mis historias._

Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leen esta historia o alguna de las anteriores.


	3. Lucha en Sauria y en Corneria

**Capítulo 3. Lucha en Sauria y Corneria**

El Star Fox supo de inmediato que la causa de aquella llamada de socorro fueron los aparoides, cuando observaron horrorizados los cadáveres de habitantes brutalmente asesinados, ¿Es que aquellas criaturas no se conformaban con matar? ¿Tenían que hacerlo siempre de manera sádica?

Rápidamente Fox comenzó a dar instrucciones al equipo:

"Krystal y yo iremos a tierra. Slippy, Falco y tú os encargaréis de protegernos desde el aire si surge alguna complicación"

"Últimamente siempre le pides a Krystal que te acompañe, ¿Verdad, Fox?" preguntó maliciosamente el halcón; su pico se había curvado ligeramente hacia arriba en una expresión burlona.

El zorro comenzó a notar como le subían los colores a la cara.

"Es… ¡Es porque Krystal y yo conocemos mejor el planeta porque ya estuvimos aquí! ¡Y basta de tonterías, hay que detener a esos asquerosos aparoides y salvar este planeta!"

La voz del líder del equipo había sido tajante, así que todos se pusieron manos a la obra.

A bordo del Landmaster, Fox y Krystal comenzaron a explorar el planeta. Al principio no vieron nada, pero cuando avanzaban por una selva los atacó un grupo de aparoides. Rápido como el rayo el zorro activó los cañones del vehículo para darles fin antes de que la situación fuera a peor.

"Me pregunto de donde salen esos bichos" comentó Fox "Estoy seguro de que ellos…"

Pero se calló al ver lo que tenían delante, conocían bien aquel lugar, pero no era ni de asomo comparado a lo que fue en su día; el poblado de su amigo de Sauria Tricky era ahora un montón de escombros, sin duda los aparoides habían destruido el lugar.

Fox comenzó a maldecir mientras sentía como lágrimas de rabia e impotencia comenzaban a caer de sus rostros, estaba convencido que si hubieran llegado un poco antes podían haber salvado el lugar.

"Fox, no te preocupes. A Tricky no le ha pasado nada, aún capto su señal, estoy segura de que él y otros cuantos se han ocultado en algún lugar del planeta"

No sabía si era verdad o lo estaba diciendo para calmarlo, pero Fox decidió confiar en su palabra. Fue entonces cuando les llegó un mensaje desde el Great Fox:

"¡Fox! ¡Krystal! Los aparoides están saliendo de unas incubadoras situadas en el interior de una cueva al sur del planeta. Si destruís las incubadoras dejarán de aparecer en este planeta"

Sin duda se trataba de buenas noticias, no había un segundo que perder, así que se dirigieron al lugar. Por el camino les atacaron varias hordas de aquellas horribles criaturas. ¿Era posible que de un modo u otro supieran que habían averiguado lo de las incubadoras? Cabía la posibilidad de que así fuera, en todo caso, entre todos acabaron con aquellos y llegaron a la cueva. Enseguida se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado pequeña paran que el Landmaster pudiera entrar. Fox quiso entrar solo, pero Krystal protestó.

"¿Y por qué no puedo ir yo? ¿Por qué soy una chica?"

"No, en absoluto pienso así. Tú sabes…"

"¡No! No lo sé, y sinceramente… ¡No me importa! ¡Voy a bajar contigo! Al fin y al cabo, yo también soy parte del Star Fox ¡Si necesitas que alguien se quede vigilando el vehículo pide a Falco y Slippy que bajen a tierra firme!"

Krystal había sido tan insistente, que el zorro no quiso llevarle la contraria.

Acompañado por su compañera, el zorro se adentró en la oscura cueva equipado con su arma y una linterna, con intención de localizar y destruir la incubadora de los aparoides que se encontraba en su interior… ¿Habría más de aquellas criaturas en el interior? Fox supuso que aquellas criaturas no poseían la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad y que se guiaban gracias a impulsos eléctricos o al calor o alguna forma similar… pero si podían hacerlo sería terrible para Krystal y él… Un sonido cercano hizo que a ambos se les pusieran los pelos de la nuca en punta, pero allí no había nadie.

"Estoy seguro de que no me lo he imaginado" comentaba Fox.

"He… he detectado la presencia de alguien" murmuró Krystal.

"¿Un aparoide?"

"No, es otra cosa, y se acerca"

Efectivamente, las pisadas se acercaban cada vez más hacia donde ellos estaban… Fox levantó su arma para acabar con aquella amenaza, pero en realidad se trataba de un viejo amigo, Tricky que se guiaba con una pequeña luz.

"¡FOX!¡KRYSTAL!" exclamó el joven sauriano al verlos "¡Estoy tan aliviado de que hayáis venido!"

Corrió hacia ellos y comenzó a frotar su cabeza en sus cuerpos afectuosamente por turnos. Krytal le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente.

"Esas criaturas llegaron" comenzó a explicar Tricky "Y mataron a los defensores del poblado, entonces nosotros nos escondimos en la cueva, no sabíamos qué hacer, teníamos miedo y luego me acordé de que Krystal se fue contigo y ella podía oírme así que…"

"Me llamaste" finalizó Krystal.

"Sí, y menos mal que has llegado. Estoy seguro de que Fox y tú podéis ayudarnos"

"Lo intentaremos"

Los tres siguieron avanzando por aquella cueva, pero justo cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba la incubadora, tuvieron que esconderse. No menos de diez aparoides estaban amontonados en su alrededor… ¿Los habrían detectado? No, no lo parecía al menos.

"¿Algún plan?" preguntó Tricky.

"A Fox se le ocurre uno, aunque a mí me toca la parte fácil para que no me hagan daño, ¿Verdad?"

El zorro asintió.

"Pues no, lo vamos a hacer al revés o no cuentes conmigo. Ya está bien de tratarme como una chica débil"

Fox frunció el ceño.

"¿Se puede saber qué habláis?" preguntó Tricky.

"Es muy sencillo. Dos de nosotros hacen de señuelos y quien se quede que rompa la incubadora" explicó el zorro.

"Pues yo destruiré la incubadora, así no tendréis que pelearos por ver quién se queda y quien no"

Fox iba a protestar, pero Krystal lo agarró y arrancó el plan. Funcionó, los aparoides comenzaron a perseguirlos mientras solo Tricky quedaba con un par rezagados a los que eliminó, y así pudo destruir la incubadora destruyendo a todos los aparoides que se encontraban en Sauria, el planeta estaba a salvo, al menos por el momento.

Los saurianos salieron de la cueva, desgraciadamente sus hogares habían sido destruidos y debían enfrentarse a la difícil situación de reconstruirlos. Por suerte contaban con su líder Tricky para guiarlos.

"La próxima vez que vuelvas con tu novia estará todo como antes, Fox" le dijo Tricky, y el zorro se puso rojo como un tomate.

"Ella no es mi novia… podría, pero…. ¡Quiero decir, que no lo es! ¡Y eso no es una conversación apropiada por el momento!"

"Bueno, otra vez será"

Era hora de volver a centrarse en el asunto de la Reina Aparoide, por lo que Fox y Krystal se despidieron de Tricky y el resto de sus amigos de Sauria y volvieron al Great Fox.

Sin embargo, cuando trataron de ponerse en contacto con el cuartel general de Corneria no hubo respuesta. Probaron una segunda vez y tampoco lograron nada, e incluso cuando reiniciaron el sistema de comunicación no hubo éxito. De modo que Fox se decidió por llamar a un viejo amigo de la academia militar que ahora trabajaba como teniente, Bill Gray.

"Fox ¿Dónde narices estabais tú y tu equipo? ¡Estamos en un marrón muy gordo! ¡Toda Corneria lo está!"

Su voz sonaba alterada.

"Bill ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Los aparoides. Llegaron y piratearon nuestros sistemas. Ahora dominan toda nuestra tecnología. El General Pepper me encargó que trasladara a los civiles a un búnker, no sabemos dónde está, él no vino con nosotros…"

Fox estaba horrorizado, primero Venom, luego Fichinna, Sauria ¿Y ahora Corneria? ¿Es que ningún planeta era lo suficientemente seguro ante aquella amenaza?

Cuando llegaron la nave comenzó a moverse de una manera extraña.

"Peligro, peligro. No se pude aterrizar la nave" advirtió ROB 64.

"¿Qué leches ocurre?" preguntó ofuscado Falco, a lo que Slippy respondió.

"¡Son los aparoides! ¡Han colocado obstructores de radar! Seguro que eso es lo que causa que nuestra nave no pueda aterrizar"

"Muy bien, pues entonces tendremos que ir en los Arwings, supongo que los obstructores no los afectaran a ellos ¿O sí?" preguntó Fox.

"No, pero…"

Slippy miró hacia abajo, estaba aterrado. Todo aquel asunto de los aparoides era demasiado para él, no era tan fuerte como Fox o Falco ni mucho menos. Krystal trató de consolarlo.

"Slippy, no te preocupes. Quizá no te lo parezca, pero en realidad yo también estoy aterrada"

"Pero se supone que soy un militar, yo también luché contra las fuerzas de Andross, pero…"

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar del rostro de la rana.

"Slippy, quédate en el Great Fox. No te preocupes, nos las apañaremos" le dijo Fox.

"¡Qué blando eres, Fox!" le reprochó Falco Lombardi, pero por otra parte no insistió a Slippy para que fuera con ellos.

Fox junto con Falco y Krystal se dirigieron a tierra firme para destruir los obstructores. Cuando llegaron a tierra firme vieron con horror como la capital de Corneria que siempre lucía hermosa estaba totalmente destrozada, no había presentado tanto daño desde un ataque de Venom años atrás, durante la Guerra del sistema Lylat. Los aparoides no solo habían tomado control de la tecnología, también lo habían hecho con algunos robots guardianes (parecidos a ROB 64) y, cuando vieron al equipo Star Fox comenzaron a disparar, pero Falco haciendo buen uso de su nave los destruyó.

El equipo se dispuso a cumplir la misión, pero la nave de Fox fue alcanzada por un disparo y dejó de funcionar. Tenía que salir de allí o se estrellaría junto a su nave, además ni Falco ni Krystal podían ayudarlo, pues en aquel momento luchaban a brazo partido contra las hordas de aparoides y robots guardianes controlados.

El zorro pulsando el botón de emergencia fue capaz de salir del vehículo que cayó al suelo, pero no explotó, quizá con un poco de suerte podrían repararla… pero aquel momento de alivio duró poco, ya que más de aquellas horribles criaturas surgieron de golpe rodeándolo. El de mayor tamaño apuntó a la cabeza de Fox mientras se preparaba para darle el tiro de gracia… el zorro cerró los ojos, listo para asumir su destino final, parece que se iba a reencontrar antes de lo previsto con su padre.

"¡Das pena, Fox!"

Los ojos del zorro se abrieron al escuchar aquella voz familiar y, cuando volvió a mirar al aparoide a este la faltaba la cabeza. Poco después los de alrededor también fueron diezmados… ¿Quién había podido hacer disparos tan certeros que alcanzaran a los enemigos, pero no a él? Fox solo conocía el nombre de un piloto en todo el sistema capaz de tal proeza.

"¡Wolf!" exclamó Fox y, al mirar vio la nave del lobo.

¿A qué había ido allí? ¿Acaso acudían a acabar con él y su equipo aprovechando la confusión? No, ni siquiera Wolf podía ser tan rastrero… Y no solo estaba él, Leon y Panther también habían acudido, cada uno en su propia nave.

Wolf y los suyos comenzaron a sobrevolar para disparar a los aparoides que encontraban. Fox no era el único que estaba atónito por aquello, ni Falco ni Krystal podían creer lo que veían sus ojos.

"¿Por qué nos ayudan?" preguntó ella, pero ninguno de sus compañeros supo darle respuesta.

Los enemigos pronto reaccionaron y también trataron de derribar a las naves del Star Wolf. El lobo no había caído en un aparoide que apuntaba a la parte trasera de su nave, pero Fox disparó desde tierra para evitarlo; no quería que le ocurriera nada malo a Wolf, no de parte de los aparoides al menos.

Aún les quedaba por ver otra sorpresa, esta última muy desagradable. Una nave poseída por los aparoides había aparecido en el campo de batalla, y no se trataba de otra sino la del General Pepper, ya sabían por qué no estaba con la gente de Corneria que se había refugiado en el Búnker.

"¡Los aparoides lo han poseído!" exclamó Falco.

"No del todo" le respondió Krystal "Aún puedo detectar la presencia del General"

"De… ¡Destruidme!"

Se trataba de la voz del General Pepper, que estaba luchando, aún en vano, por tratar de evitar que las criaturas tomaran posesión de su mente.

"¡NO, GENERAL!" gritó Fox "¡NO PUEDE PEDIRNOS ESO! ¡SEGURO QUE HAY OTRA MANERA!"

"No… salvad Corneria…"

"¡GENERAL PEPPER!"

Fox estaba totalmente bloqueado, no quería atacar a su General, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

El Star Wolf comenzó a dispararle a la nave del General para derribarla, Krystal y Falco estaban a la espera de que su líder les indicara que hacer.

"¡Fox, no seas estúpido! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" le apremió el halcón, pero no sirvió de mucho.

"¡Déjale!" le defendió Krystal "El pobre está indeciso"

Falco aterrizó su nave, se bajó y luego se dirigió hasta donde estaba Fox para golpearlo.

"¡IDIOTA! ¿Por qué no me haces caso, aunque solo sea por una vez? ¡ El General Pepper ha hecho su elección, quiere que lo salvemos!"

"¿Y vamos a salvarlo matándolo?"

"No tenemos elección ¿O tienes alguna brillante idea?"

"…"

"Lo sabía. Anda, sube a mi nave y afrontemos esto juntos. No vamos a dejar que el Star Wolf se lleve todo el mérito"

Finalmente, el zorro aceptó e hizo lo que el halcón propuso.

Entre todos lograron vencer al aparoide que estaba controlando la nave y el propio General Pepper, que cayó… pero no llegó a estrellarse, porque una nave bloqueó la caída. Era un Arwing, pero no pertenecía ni a Krystal ni a Falco sino a Peppy Hare. Había logrado salvar al General Pepper, pero arriesgando su vida.

"Wolf, quiero darte las gracias por todo" le dijo Fox poco después.

"No he venido a salvaros. Si alguien va a acabar contigo seré yo, no esas miserables criaturas" respondió el lobo con frialdad.

El zorro frunció el ceño, pero aun así trató de mantener el tono amistoso.

"Aun así…"

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a decir nada. Así que el zorro iba a dar por terminada la conversación, pero el lobo finalmente habló:

"Te daré un consejo Fox. La próxima vez que estés hasta una situación de este calibre no te pares a pensar ¿Entendiste? Cuando la situación lo requiera ¡Actúa!"

Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Leon antes de seguir a su líder, le dedicó unas palabras malsonantes a Falco, que a su vez le respondió con otras. Y Panther tenía unas palabras especiales para Krystal.

"Preciosa, tengo la sensación de que tú y yo nos veremos muy pronto" y mientras dijo esto guiñó un ojo.

Ella no respondió nada, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

"Wolf…" murmuró Fox mirando al cielo.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí llega el nuevo capítulo. Me ha tomado mucho más tiempo del que esperaba escribirlo, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo sabrán como continúa._


	4. La llegada al Aparoidhomeworld

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Es corto y me retrasé, pero es que he estado muy ocupado. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. La llegada al Aparoidhomeworld**

Un rato después el equipo aún seguía discutiendo sobre lo sucedido en Corneria. Krystal y Slippy proponían una alianza con el Star Wolf, pero ni Falco ni Fox querían oír hablar del tema.

"¡Tú ni siquiera estabas en el equipo!" le grito el halcón a la chica "¡Intentaron matarnos más de una vez!"

"Pero era por culpa de Andross, ¿No? Y él ya no está" replicó ella, lo que hizo que Falco pegara un puñetazo a la mesa con enfado.

"¡Eso no les disculpa!"

Antes de que la situación fuera a peor, les llegó un comunicado a la nave. Se trataba del padre de Slippy, Beltino Toad.

"Os traigo buenas noticias, ya está lista la plataforma que lleva al hogar de los aparoides"

"¡Perfecto!" respondió Fox con entusiasmo "¿A qué estamos esperando, equipo?"

"¡NO, ESPERAD!" los detuvo él "Si vais así sin más os aniquilarían, son demasiados, hay que destruir a la reina, y tengo el remedio perfecto: una bomba de destrucción instantánea"

Fox pensó durante un segundo y luego exclamó:

"¡Así acabaríamos con la invasión en un momento!"

"Exacto, Fox" afirmó el padre de Slippy

Todo el equipo vitoreó la noticia, por fin podrían acabar con aquella nueva crisis en Lylat, de nuevo la paz volvería… pero las cosas nunca son tan sencillas, y los aparoides ya habían tomado medidas para que aquello no sucediera.

Desde Corneria les llegó un aviso de Bill Gray, al parecer la estación espacial estaba siendo atacada. Aquella estación servía para transportar las naves de un extremo del sistema Lylat a otro (y en este caso gracias a la memoria genética al Aparoidhomeworld), si la destruían les sería muy complicado encontrar otra manera de llegar hasta la Reina Aparoide y destruirla, quien sabría si para entonces las asquerosas criaturas hubieran acabado ya con el Sistema Lylat... Veloces como relámpagos, Fox y su equipo se subieron a su nave y se dirigieron a la estación.

Estaban a medio camino, cuando sin previo aviso se toparon con el Star Wolf. Fox se puso el guardia casi de inmediato.

"¡Wolf!" exclamó el zorro "¿Qué habéis venido a hacer tú y tu equipo?"

"Relájate, zorro. Vamos al mismo sitio que vosotros, esa armada de Corneria no lograría vencer a una vieja con reuma"

El lobo se rio de su propio chiste mientras Leon y Panther soltaron risitas burlonas. La pantera además le guiñó un ojo a Krystal.

"¡No es cierto, lo que queréis es pillarnos por sorpresa para destruirnos!" les gritó Falco con furia.

"Si quisiera hacer eso no necesitaría pillarte por sorpresa, pajarraco" le respondió Leon.

"¡Cierra el pico, pajarraco!"

Aquello se les iba a ir de las manos si continuaba, así que tanto Fox como Wolf mandaron callar a sus respectivos equipos para hablar entre ellos.

"Si quisiera destruirte, Fox ¿No crees que lo habría hecho en Corneria? Yo estaba una nave y tú no, me habría sido fácil alcanzarte"

Fox pensó durante un momento y se dio cuenta que el otro llevaba razón. ¡Ya era bastante fastidioso saber que su enemigo le había salvado la vida, y ahora aquello!

"Vale" dijo finalmente el zorro "Si queréis una alianza…"

"¿¡Quién ha dicho nada de una alianza, Fox?! ¡He dicho que vamos a ir a cargarnos a esos aparoides, pero si tú o alguno de tus amiguitos me molesta os destruiré!"

El zorro asintió con la cabeza, no valía la pena discutir con el lobo.

Poco después ambos equipos habían llegado a la estación espacial. Allí parte del ejército de Corneria y otros planetas del sistema Lylat plantaban cara a aquellas horribles criaturas que, parecían desesperadas por destruirla, de algún modo u otro ya debían saber que planeaban llegar al Aparoidhomeworld.

Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy e incluso Peppy se habían subido a los Arwings para luchar contra los aparoides, con ellos y la ayuda del Star Wolf pronto el número se vio reducido. Había ayudado el hecho de que ambos equipos hubieran apostado a ver cuál de los dos conseguía destruir el mayor número de aquellas asquerosas criaturas; lo que Wolf había dicho no era cierto, ya que en un par de ocasiones Slippy se había metido en medio del lobo y no le había pasado nada; de alguna manera, el zorro se sentía feliz de estar cerca del lobo sin que ambos quisieran lastimarse, era como los viejos tiempos…

Cuando el número de aquellas criaturas se redujo a cero, la base espacial estaba lista para teletransportarlos al Aparoidhomeworld, antes de cruzar junto al Star Wolf y el resto de la armada, Fox quiso asegurarse de que llevaban consigo la bomba de destrucción instantánea, solo tendrían una oportunidad, no podían cometer ningún error.

Mientras se preparaba para cruzar el portal, el zorro echó una mirada a sus compañeros: Krystal parecía muy tranquila, lo contrario que Slippy que estaba aterrado al igual que Peppy, solo que a este último se le notaba muchísimo menos y el rostro de Falco como sucedía a menudo era difícil de descifrar.

El planeta de los aparoides era casi tan grande como Corneria, y reflejaba un bello tono azul marino.

"Es precioso, no me esperaba algo así" comentó Krystal.

Ni ella ni el resto se esperaba lo que verían a continuación: el planeta estaba cubierto de un enorme material que hacía impenetrable cualquier misil, una especie de coraza indestructible. Intentaron probar disparando todos a la vez, pero era inútil, los disparos no tenían efecto alguno pese a ser tan numerosos. ¡Aquello no podía ser verdad! ¡Después de todo lo que se habían esforzado por llegar hasta allí!

Fox tenía ganas de tirarse de los pelos debido a la frustración que sentía.

Pero Peppy Hare tenía unas palabras de consuelo:

"Hay una solución, pero creo que no os va a gustar"

"¿Cuál?" preguntaron a la vez el resto del Star Fox.

"Podemos estrellar el Great Fox contra el escudo y… bueno, cruzar los dedos para que pueda atravesar el escudo"

Lo cierto es que era duro desprenderse de la nave después de todo lo que había costado conseguirla, pero no les quedaba otra opción, no había manera de destruir el escudo si no era probando aquella.

"De acuerdo" dijo finalmente Fox "Lo probaremos"

"¿¡Te has vuelto loco?!" gruñó Falco, que no estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Tienes alguna idea mejor, listo?"

El halcón guardó silencio, lo cual significaba que no.

Peppy Hare compartía su Arwing con ROB64, pues al contrario que el resto del equipo este no tenía uno para sí, pero antes habían puesto la nave en piloto automático. El Great Fox recorrió así su último trayecto antes de estrellarse en el escudo y explotar, abriendo temporalmente un agujero.

Velozmente Fox, Falco, Krystal y Slippy entraron por la abertura temporal, al segundo el Star Wolf hizo lo mismo. La armada de Corneria así como Peppy Hare y ROB64 no tuvieron tiempo de entrar. Ya no había nada que hacer, tendrían que quedarse fuera a esperar a que salieran de allí… si es que salían.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, decidí darme algunas libertades, pero al fin y al cabo esto solo es un fanfic._

 _Intentaré actualizarlo lo antes posible para que lean el final, que será más largo._


	5. El enfrentamiento final

_Este es el último capítulo de mi fanfic._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. El enfrentamiento final**

El Star Fox y el Star Wolf avanzaban velozmente por el núcleo del Aparoidhomeworld, desde luego el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista. Fox se preguntó cuánto tardarían en llegar hasta la Reina de los aparoides. Si no daban con ella pronto la crisis se agravaría todavía más.

"¡Tenemos compañía!" exclamó Falco.

El halcón tenía razón. Varias decenas de aparoides habían acudido a atacarlos en masa. Aquellas asquerosas criaturas se pegaron como lapas a la nave de Slippy Toad, haciéndola zozobrar peligrosamente.

"¡Ayudadme!" rogó la rana a sus compañeros, pero estos estaban demasiado ocupados combatiendo a los aparoides.

Contra todo pronóstico fue Leon Powlanski del Star Wolf quien salvó a Slippy.

"Gracias"

"¡No me las des, ranucha! Uno de esos aparoides se había reído de mí"

"¿Y quién no?" murmuró burlonamente Falco.

"¡Te he oído, loro!"

"Aun así, gracias" insistió Slippy.

Wolf se cargó él solo a la mayoría de los enemigos, desde luego era un gran piloto, tan bueno como Fox, cuando llegara el momento de zanjar cuentas pendientes al zorro le iba a costar derrotarlo…

Siguieron avanzando por el peligroso planeta hasta dar con lo que parecía una entrada al núcleo del mismo.

"Yo iré delante" dijo Fox con decisión "No sabemos si puede ser una trampa"

"¡Deja de hacerte el héroe, Mc Cloud!" le respondió irritado Wolf "¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta esto no es ningún juego!"

"Ya me había dado cuenta, lobo estúpido"

"¡Yo te juro que…!"

Antes que la cosa se pusiera peor, Panther cortó la discusión de raíz.

"Iré yo. Un caballero siempre cede el paso a una dama, pero en este caso tendremos que hacer una excepción. ¿No crees, Krystal?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

La nave de la pantera iba en primer lugar, con los demás siguiéndole… no parecía haber ninguna trampa… aunque era muy extraño que la entrada al núcleo del planeta estuviera a tan fácil acceso ¿Quizá todo se debiera a que los aparoides los habían subestimado y pensaron que no pasarían del primer obstáculo? Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Cuando Panther había avanzado casi hasta el medio, una de las paredes se cerró de golpe, este hecho hubiera hecho añicos su nave y matado a su ocupante, de no ser porque se apartó en el último segundo. Poco después todas las paredes del acceso al núcleo hacían lo mismo; tal y como Fox pensaba, había una trampa. Las naves de ambos equipos tuvieron que ser extremadamente cuidadosas para poder esquivar aquellas mortíferas trampas, pero finalmente lo consiguieron y siguieron avanzando.

"¿No te habrá asustado una trampita de nada, verdad Mc Cloud?" preguntó el lobo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

Pero todavía quedaba un último obstáculo. La entrada al núcleo estaba protegida por unos aparoides mucho más grandes que los que habían invadido el sistema Lylat, o los que habían encontrado en la superficie del Aparoidhomeworld. Ambos equipos comenzaron a luchar contra aquellas criaturas asquerosas, pero no importaba que nave disparase, no producían daño alguno. Estaba claro que la única forma de destruirlos era destruyendo a la Reina… ¡Pero no podían destruir a la Reina si no los quitaban de en medio y llegaban al núcleo! Era una locura…

"¡Marcharos!" les ordenó Wolf al Star Fox "¡Tenéis que enfrentaros a la reina!"

"¿Qué dices, Wolf? ¡Es una locura! ¿Qué pasa si os matan antes?"

"¡Guárdate tus consejos para ti y tus amiguitos! ¡Marchaos, he dicho!"

"Wolf, tú…"

El zorro se quedó mirando durante un segundo al lobo, y en el único ojo que este tenía vio reflejada la calidez. Sí, recordaba esa mirada, cuando eran más jóvenes y amigos los ojos del lobo desprendían esa calidez… eso fue antes de la guerra civil de Lylat, antes de que los dos se vieran trágicamente separados… El lobo no mentía, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para que ellos llegaran hasta el núcleo, pero ¿Y el resto del Star Wolf?

Leon sonreía mientras manejaba su nave disparando contra los enemigos, no parecía en absoluto dispuesto a emprender retirada.

"Si sigues aquí antes de que termine de contar diez hago explotar tu nave, Lombardi"

Lo decía totalmente en serio, así que antes de dedicarle unas palabras poco amigables, Falco siguió avanzando, lo mismo que Slippy.

Krystal se disponía a marcharse, pero oyó que Panther le dijo:

"Cuando todo esto termine creo que me debes una cita"

"Eso si no mueres" le respondió ella tratando de mantener la calma, pero en el fondo no quería que le sucediera nada malo a ninguno de los allí presentes; dicho esto también avanzó.

Fox se despidió de Wolf antes de irse junto a su equipo.

"No dejes que te maten. Aún debemos resolver cuál de los dos es el más fuerte"

"No lo harán. Cuando esto termine sabremos quien de los dos es el mejor"

El Star Fox ya en solitario habían llegado al núcleo del planeta, que era enorme, tan grande que podían haber metido dentro toda la estación espacial y aún seguiría quedando espacio. En el núcleo del planeta estaba la Reina de los aparoides, al parecer no se trataba de un aparoide en sí, sino que era más como un núcleo… de súbito oyeron una voz conocida.

"Fox, no seas necio. No tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencer"

"¡Pigma!" exclamó el zorro.

Rápidamente miró alrededor, pero allí solo estaban ellos y la Reina.

"¡Imposible, ese puerco asqueroso está muerto!" repuso Falco.

De nuevo otra voz:

"Equipo Star Fox, esta misión se ha acabado. Dad media vuelta"

"¿¡General Pepper?!" preguntó alarmado Slippy.

"Esto es necesario, es una evolución" añadió la voz de Peppy.

"¡No! ¡Basta!" gritó con histeria en la voz Krystal.

¿Cómo era posible que les hablasen las voces de Pigma, el General Pepper y Peppy? ¡Allí no había nadie más!

Y eso no fue todo, lo peor fue cuando se oyó la voz de James Mc Cloud, el padre de Fox.

"Ya basta. Es suficiente. No prolongues más todo esto"

El zorro se quedó paralizado, sabía de sobra que su padre estaba muerto, llevaba muerto años… pero lo echaba tanto de menos… y ahora había oído su voz…

Lo que no sabían era que todas aquellas voces las producía la Reina de los aparoides. Aquel ser era omnipotente, por eso conocía todo lo que ellos hacían en todo momento, razón por la cual todo el tiempo había estado un paso por delante, y ahora se había decidido por el daño psicológico para derrotarlos, y lo peor es que parecía funcionar.

Fue entonces cuando Fox recordó algo que le había dicho Wolf cuando estaban en Corneria:

"Cuando la situación lo requiera ¡Actúa!"

Sí, el lobo tenía razón.

"¡Star Fox, adelante! ¡Acabemos con ella! No dejemos que nos engañe con sus trucos"

El resto del equipo comprendieron que su líder tenía razón, que todo era cosa de su enemigo y se lanzaron al combate.

"¡Vosotros lo habéis querido!"

Acto seguido la Reina se transformó en un ser gigantesco y vomitivo. Tenía cierto parecido con el primer aparoide que encontraron en Venom la primera vez, solo que este era mucho más grande y contaba con cuatro bocas.

Por mucho que el Star Fox disparase no lograban hacerle daño… así no les serviría de nada la bomba del padre de Slippy.

La Reina disparó una descarga de plasma a Falco, que la esquivó con agilidad y siguió atacando, y fue entonces cuando Fox se dio cuenta de que el disparo había venido de una de sus bocas… así que les indicó a su equipo que atacasen cada uno a la boca de esa criatura; así lo hicieron, esto dio como resultado que la criatura tuviera que abrir otro hueco en su cuerpo mecánico para disparar así que Fox aprovechó el momento para lanzarle la bomba de destrucción instantánea que el padre de Slippy había creado, y resultó que ese agujero llegaba al núcleo de la Reina.

BOOOOOOOM

La bomba explotó, y aquel fue el final de la reina y toda la raza invasora de los aparoides ya que también explotaron.

Pero eso no era todo, pronto todo el Aparoidhomeworld comenzó a desmoronarse.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!" exclamó Krystal.

El Star Fox se apresuró a salir de allí cuanto antes. En el exterior les esperaba el resto del ejército de Corneria que al enterarse de que el planeta estaba a punto de explotar se alejaron como balas.

Habían vencido, los aparoides ya no volverían.

"¡Esto ha sido espeluznante! Después de esto me jubilo" comentaba Peppy, y luego se echó a reír.

Slippy y Falco estaban felices, pero a Krystal parecía rondarle algo por la cabeza.

"¿Ocurre algo?" le preguntó Fox.

"Es solo que… he leído las mentes de todos y nadie vio salir a Wolf y su equipo del planeta, ¿Crees que ellos…?"

El zorro calló un momento, era verdad, los aparoides podían haber destruido al Star Wolf en el tiempo que ellos luchaban con la Reina… pero el lobo y su equipo eran grandes pilotos, si ellos habían derrotado a la Reina Aparoide seguro que los otros se habían mantenido el tiempo suficiente con vida, al menos eso era lo que quería pensar.

"No te preocupes, Krystal. Seguro que están bien. Créeme"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

El Sistema Lylat estaba a salvo una vez más.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic. Queda un epílogo que conecta con otras historias ya escritas. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este fanfic porque Star Fox Assault fue el primer juego de esta legendaria franquicia al que jugué, y lo cierto es que me enamoró desde el primer momento._


	6. Epílogo: La Guerra del Infinito

_Este epílogo de mi fanfic conecta todo el universo 2, antes de leerlo se recomienda que lean el documento de Google Drive que contiene mi teoría del especio tiempo (en mi perfi tienen el link). También se hacen mención a mi fanfic "Encuentros en el sistema Lylat" como dije al inicio no es necesario leerlo para entenderlo, pero si lo hacen espero que les guste. Una última cosa, me gustaría resaltar que los personajes que no son de franquicias exteriores como Thanos o Angolmois no son de mi propiedad; el primero es de Marvel y la segunda de Mine Yoshizaki._

* * *

 ** _Epílogo: La Guerra del Infinito_**

Durante las siguientes semanas los miembros del Star Fox volvieron a ser los héroes de todo el sistema Lylat y estrellas mediáticas; estuvieron muy ocupados concediendo entrevistas y recibiendo honores militares.

De nuevo parecía que el equipo se fragmentaría una vez más y cada uno iría a lo suyo, pero esta vez no fue así, pues casi dos meses después de la victoria, Beltino Toad, el padre de Slippy tuvo un anunció muy importante que darle a todo el Sistema Lylat.

"Acabamos de descubrir que la Reina de los aparoides no llegó al planeta Lylat por casualidad. Alguien la envió y le dio parte de su gran poder"

Tanto Fox como todo su equipo estaban ansiosos por conocer el nombre de ese alguien.

"Ese alguien" continuó Beltino "Fue Thanos"

Por todo el sistema Lylat comenzó a correr la noticia. Thanos, el titán estaba detrás de la invasión de los aparoides. ¿Estaría Beltino Toad en lo cierto? ¿Resulta que todo el tiempo que habían considerado al titán un riesgo menor habían estado equivocados?

"No quiero decir te lo dije" le susurró Falco a Fox "Pero… ¡Te fastidias! ¡Esa fugitiva de Angolmois estaba en lo cierto!"

"Falco, aún no sabemos con certeza si Beltino dice la verdad

"No miente" repuso Krystal "Thanos ha destruido ya varios planetas, estoy segura de que él… tuvo algo que ver con la destrucción de Cerinia"

Cerinia era el planeta natal de Krystal, que había sido destruido tiempo atrás, aunque nadie en todo el sistema Lylat sabía cómo ni por qué. Ahora la teoría de que Thanos había sido responsable cobraba fuerza.

Eso significaba que ahora el Sistema Lylat ya no estaba a salvo de aquel titán.

Cuando el General Pepper se recuperó de su desafortunado encuentro con los aparoides enseguida fue informado del descubrimiento. Antes de tomar cartas en el asunto, quiso saber completamente a lo que se enfrentaban. Falco Lombardi se reunió con él en persona y le contó todo lo que había descubierto a través de su encuentro con Angolmois.

"Y ella dijo que Thanos estaba buscando las Gemas del Infinito"

"¿Qué son esas?"

"No tengo ni idea"

Pero Krystal sí que lo sabía.

"Las Gemas del Infinito son seis gemas, ellas existían antes que el mismo universo. Las gemas del infinito tienen tanto poder que solo pueden ser empuñadas por seres de extraordinaria fuerza. Si alguien consiguiera las seis gemas…"

Ella calló un momento, en su cara se podía ver perfectamente reflejado el miedo, Fox agarró su mano para darle ánimos, ella pareció recomponerse y continuó.

"Aquel que lo lograse se volvería omnipotente y adquiría el poder sobre todo el universo, y eso incluye Lylat"

El General Pepper comprendió en aquel mismo momento que, efectivamente Thanos era una amenaza, no solo para el Sistema Lylat sino para todo el universo y decidió que el Sistema Lylat se involucraría en la lucha contra el titán.

Unos días después, al Star Fox les llegó el aviso de que se estaba formando un escuadrón que contaba con los mejores pilotos de todo el sistema y que querían que ellos estuvieran en él.

El zorro pensó, él obviamente quería detener la amenaza que se cernía sobre el universo, pero no sabía si merecía la pena arriesgar la vida en un conflicto tan lejano…Krystal finalmente lo convenció.

"¡Yo quiero ir a luchar, Fox! ¡Si realmente él destruyó mi planeta lo pagará!"

"Supongo que iré… venceremos y volveremos a casa"

Slippy y Falco también se decidieron a ir, al igual que ROB64. El único que se quedó en Corneria fue Peppy Hare, que creía que una persona de su edad no sobreviviría, además quería pasar más tiempo con su hija Lucy Hare.

El equipo se dirigió a Corneria en donde encontraron al escuadrón. Eran más o menos cien pilotos, entre los combatientes se encontraba Bill Grey, el amigo de Fox, que se alegró mucho de verlo. También se encontraba allí Katt Monroe, el antiguo amor de Falco, ambos parecieron incómodos con la presencia del otro. Una lince de actitud masculina llamada Miyu estaba entre los presentes e incluso la sobrina del General Pepper, una collie blanca que respondía al nombre de Fay era miembro del escuadrón.

El General Pepper había puesto a Fox al frente del escuadrón, así que el zorro se subió a su nave y guio a la flota hacia la batalla contra Thanos. Sin duda sería terrible, pero con sus compañeros a su lado se veía capaz de todo.

* * *

 _Ahora sí que es el final. Estoy planeando ya el fanfic de La Guerra del Infinito en el que planeo mezclar Star Fox con los Vengadores y muchas franquicias más._

 _Ójala que les haya gustado este fic, un agradecimiento muy grande a todo aquel que haya leído esta historia de principio a fin. Si quieren dejen un review comentando que les pareció._

 _Espero verlos a todos en mi próxima historia._


End file.
